Stained Memories
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: The three women where beautiful, perfect. What I was looking at wasn't. A pale. white woman in a pool of her own blood. 'It's okay, you can wake up.' 'Where is Mama' 'Oh, little one. Mama...Mama is dead.' JW/OC, CC/OC Alice and Esme single! AU.
1. Chapter1: Not So Sweet, Distant Memories

**AN: So me and LabyFan23 were talking about Harry Potter, and she claimed to be more of a Twilight gal. So, I reread the books (I am sorry guys, but I don't like the movies, Jasper is hot as in them though, and Emmett, and Carlisle. Come to think of it, I think James was pretty cute as well. *ponders*) and then I realized I had several FanFiction ideas stored away on one of my many USBs. This one is my favourite by far.**

**Also, I am Australian. I know absolutely NOTHING about the American Civil War. Come to think of it, I really only know a little about WW1&2 cause of a few movies and I also had to do a paper on them. However, I did do a but of Googling about the era it was in and read a little about it online, but anything you guys have learnt, even if you have a good website up your sleeve about the ACW, please PM me or review with it so I can be as accurate as possible. So for this chapter, and maybe for most of the OC's dreams and memories, they are completely fiction.**

**Thank you to my favourite girl in the whole world... LABYRINTH FAN 23! This girl is an epic beta and an awesomer friend! THANK YOU!**

**Also, the OC is not a reincarnation at all. And Jasper isn't a vampire yet.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the rights to Twilight, I only own the OC, and the plot of this FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><em>Stained Memories<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One: Not-So-Sweet, Distant Memories_

* * *

><p><em>1860 – Seems a very good place to start.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I struggle to catch up to my mother, my ten year old body slow and sore. It aches. So badly. It has been weeks since we were evicted, but we still aren't allowed back into our home, even though we did have the money. We live just out of town now, a little while away from home. Our cousins took us in, but I don't like the way they look or treat me. I think it is because of my Father. I don't know him, and we don't speak of him.<em>

"_Alexandrina!' My mother's voice rings out quietly. "Come on!"_

_I quickly pick up speed for about ten meters before slowing to a stop just outside a general store. I stare into the dusty window. The place is covered in dust and is rather messy. Well, what can I say? We ran the place!_

_The window gives me half a reflection to look at. Long, black hair with a slight curl that ends at my mid-back when out, now in a low bun, my green eyes are largish than normal and my skin is rather pale as well. My dress is loose but it is all Mother could make with the little materials we have and ends just around my ankles, showing my shoes and that's about it. It is a horrible grayish brown colour, but, again, the only thing we could afford at the time._

_Suddenly, there is a loud scream. I quickly run around the corner and nearly faint at the sight._

_Three beautiful women, all in their twenties, are standing there, just looking at me. They were perfect, like goddesses, but my small eight year old brain didn't burn them into my memory, so they still remain faceless. However, I know they were wearing perfect white dresses, which were completely spotless._

_Except for the blood. Three, human bite marks on my mother's pale body. Her eyes lost their shine as her grey eyes look like cold glass, her lips a pale blue and her body white as a ghost, but her dress is drenched in red blood._

_The girls look at each other as I stare at my mother's body. I don't make a sound. All I can hear is my mother's screaming, her lullabies and my heartbeat, pounding furiously. I start to growl loudly all of a sudden and before I knew it, I blew all the energy I had at the three women. Then, I see darkness._

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, I wasn't in the middle of a dirt road where I last saw my mother. I was on a bed; blankets are up to my shoulders. The roof is a creamy white colour and the walls are the same colour too. The blankets are thick and itchy, but I feel too tired to move. My head throbs as I go through the events yesterday. If it was even yesterday. I felt like I have slept for a week.<em>

_The wooden door near my feet opens and shuts quietly. I quickly close my eyes as a person scurries around me and around the room until they laugh musically. It was a lady, I know that for sure._

"_You can wake up, little one. No one is going to hurt you." I nearly scoff, but I do open my eyes to see a woman, no older than forty, smiling at me as I stare, wide-eyed, at her._

_She has blonde hair which is up in a low bun, much like mine is – sorry, was, it is lose now – with beautiful blue eyes that looked like to lake at my cousin's home, cool and beautiful. She couldn't be much taller than Mother, in fact, she seems to be slightly shorter. But not by much. She has laugh lines around her face and is wearing a plain, blue dress that reaches the ground. Instantly, I think of her as my mother, just her being here makes me feel, wanted. I guess that is the only real way to explain it._

"_There we go." She brushes my hair back. "We all have been quite worried, you know. You have been sleeping non-stop for four days." I nod._

"_Where is Mama?" I ask._

"_Your Mama, oh daling," she takes a breath. "Sweetheart, your Mama…well, your Mama is dead."_

_Right there, my world ending for the first time. _


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Remember

**AN: Hello! How's it going?**

**A special thanks to:**_ Sunshine. Roses., CrackYourRein911, Purp1eLady, mmichelle97219._ **Your reviews/Alerts were (and still are) loved and appreciated.**

**Now, everything in italics is a memory.**

**A big round of applause for my best friend and beta: LABYRINTH FAN 23! Everything you help me with is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, SM owns Twilight and Jasper….bummer.**

* * *

><p><em>Stained Memories<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Two: Trying To Remember_

* * *

><p><em>I remember crying for a long time, before falling back into my world of sleep, where Mother was alive, I know my Father and that the women never existed. When I woke, it was dark, with only a candle in the middle of the room, making the room have a reasonable amount of light. I check the position of the moon, something that my Mother taught me when I was a little girl. Judging by the time of year and the position of the moon, it is around ten. I sigh before quietly getting dressed in the clothes the lady left on the foot of my bed. It wasn't long before I realized I had to wear a corset. I quickly look in the full mirror. I look like I am fourteen; no wonder she set me out a corset.<em>

_I look at the offensive garment before leaving it on the bed. I quietly walk down the wooden stairs to try and find the lady who helped me. When I reach the bottom, there was a room with a rocking chair, four wooden chairs, a guitar and a piano. There is also some knitting on the wooden chair and a basket of wool with another pair of needles._

* * *

><p>Even to this day I can remember the colours of the wool, green, white and black. My favourite colours. I can remember most of what happened during my stay there, it is what has kept me sane when the childish girl with blonde hair, oh so different to his, and crimson eyes forces my body into complete agony, while the three men that we have struggled so hard to work in harmony with torture me for information. However, there is only so much I can handle before I either go insane, tell them everything or they grow bored, give up and kill me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The knitting needles look so tempting, but I leave them there and walk towards their kitchen and out the door to the front porch. I sigh as I see a large farm with a stable to the far left and fields of grass to my right and straight ahead, with thick trees in the distance. I smile as I hear the cricket's song before sitting down on the large, wooden stairs, smoothing out my skirts. I keep my boots hidden as I place my legs under my skirts, folding them so I am sitting just off them, leaning my head on the wooden post. Another rocking chair is next to me, however, this one is much older and looks like it is about to fall apart.<em>

_The moon is full and large in the sky as the stars decorate it large, black area around it. It is truly the most amazing this I have seen._

"_Blue moon._

_I saw you standing alone_

_Without a dream in your heart_

_Without a love of your own." I sing softly._

_I feel someone sit next to me. I turn to see the lady, who is smiling softly._

"_I noticed the remaining piece of clothing on your bed." She chuckles. "I cannot say I am an admirer of them myself."_

"_I am against them." I say softly. "I am grateful you didn't leave stockings there either."_

"_Against them as well?" I nod once. "So, what is your name?" She asks casually as she places the candle on the post next to my head, the one I am leaning on._

"_Alexandrina. Alexandrina Jade Johnson." I answer quietly._

"_Alexandrina." She whispers, slowly running her hand through my hair. "How about we shorten it? Alex?" I think over it._

"_I like Allie, but Alex is nice too." I finally decide._

"_Allie can be what we call you around home." She nods._

"_What is your name, Miss?" I ask politely._

"_Oh! How silly of me! I am Evelyn, but everyone calls me Eve." I smile at her._

"_You have a family?" I ask. Her face hardens._

"_I did have a husband, three boys and a girl, now I just have a girl and a boy." I touch her upper arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Charles, Henry and John went riding out in the far fields, just beyond those trees. Something spooked the horses and the boys were trampled on, Charles drowned in the river after being dragged down a road for a few miles." She starts to tear up. "If it wasn't for the fact we could identify Henry and John, we would not have known who was who and which name to put on each gravestone." I hug her tightly. After about five minutes she calms down. "What about your family?" I sigh as I try to think of an answer._

"_My Mother and Father had a…disagreement of sorts while they were still engaged. Father walked out on us before I was born, they weren't married. Well, that's what I have been told, my cousins seem to hate me for existing and it has always been just me and my mother." I sigh before looking outside. "Before Grandmama died, she told me that my genes on my father's side were dark, and before Grandpapa died, he said a lot of blood was spilt the day I was conceived." I look at her, trying to keep my tears from falling. "I inherited my Grandmama's journal, but I haven't gotten the courage to read it yet." I give her a watery smile. "You remind me of her. She had a portrait of when she was sixteen, when she first met Grandpapa, you look just like her." She chuckles lightly._

"_I am hardly sixteen." I laugh._

"_But you certainly look it." I smile at her before frowning._

"_What is it Allie?" Eve asks._

"_Where am I going to go?" I ask quietly._

"_Do you have any relatives?"_

"_None that will take me in." I answer back softly._

* * *

><p>I groan and move to the side, tears falling down my cheeks as I remember Eve, my adoptive mother. She took me in that day. Her family, twins August and Charles, accepted me straight away. I swallow and curl into a small ball as the stone door slams shut. My lips tighten and my eyebrows furrow, before I relax and let out a small laugh, my once boiling blood now cool as ice. Cold sweat runs down my back when I blink twice, trying to remember. Fear burns into me, cold as if someone tipped liquid nitrogen over me, as I realize, remembering my past would be harder than I though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short, and I apologize, but at least now you guys have a second chapter. I will update when I can.<strong>


End file.
